A Day at the Movies
by Darkniteangel
Summary: The crew decides to go to the movies...will Harper ruin it?


**A Day at the Movies**

by Darkniteangel

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******Disclaimer:**I don't own any of them, I just want to write about them. So don't sue.... There are references to movies in here but the names and characters are different.

  
  
  
  


**_The Andromeda Ascendent_**

  
  


"One more and it's all finished..." Harper slowly placed the last card on the house of cards he had been working on. He held his breath. When the card was finally placed on the top, he stepped back and exhaled slowly. It had been a long boring day. There had been nothing to fix, he had no new ideas for some thing to work on and everyone else had told him to go away, to find something else to do. Except for Trance...

At that time the door slid open...

"Hi ya, Harper, whatcha doin?" Trance said bouncing in. Harper's carefully placed house of cards came crashing down in a heap.

"Trance!! Do you know how many hours it took me to put this together? 3, Trance 3 long boring hours to put this up..." Harper put his head in his hands and leaned on the table in front of him. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh I'm soo sorry, Harper...Is this what you said you had to do? You said it was important. So what does a house of cards do?" Trance asked.

"It's alright Trance it was no big deal, I guess. I was just bored that's all." Harper looked between his fingers at Trance. She looked as if she had done the worst thing in the universe. He lifted his head up and walked past Trance to the coat hanger where he had earlier discarded his Hawaiian shirt. Harper would have come up with a wise crack about a house of cards being important but he didn't have the will to do it. For once he couldn't make a wise crack. That's how bored he was.

"You could have come with me and helped me water the flowers. I did offer before. You should have come." She said turning to follow Harper as he put on his shirt and walked through the door.

"Trance, no offence or anything, but a guy must be desperately bored to spend time watering plants. It's not in the male nature, babe." Harper plotted a course to the mess hall. He wasn't that desperate...yet...He decided to pass the time on food.

"Guys can water plants and still be male. What's wrong with it?" Trance exclaimed. At that time Beka's voice could be heard over the intercom.

_Alright, ya'll, get to the command deck..._

"Great..." Harper said. They had been negotiating with the Rogarians for the past few weeks. The last 5 days they had been waiting for a response from Dylan on the planet. Maybe he had finally ended the negotiations. Harper changed course towards the command deck, with Trance at his heals.

"You sound soo command like on the intercom, Beka. A regular Ellie May." Harper commented as he and Trance entered the command deck. Beka gave him a questioning look. But Harper just shrugged and replied 'It's an Earth thing.' Maybe he still had the mind to make wise cracks after all. Any way Rev and Tyr were already there. Beka was standing at one of the consoles. Rommie's AI unit had went with Dylan.

"Whatever, Harper just listen up." Beka pressed a button on the console and Dylan's face popped up. 

_Guess what people..._Dylan said to his crew_... the Rogarians have finally signed the charter._

"That's great!" Trance commented

_Yes it is Trance...This is going to be the 10th signature on the charter. So Beka suggested we celebrate._

"Great! Bring on the beer and the women, baby..." Harper said with enthusiasm.

"Harper, you're a real pig, you know that." Beka said turning around to him.

_That's not exactly what I had in mind Harper, but thanks for the offer... _Dylan commented.__

Beka slapped her forehead and turned around to face Dylan.

_I was actually thinking of visiting the local movie theater here. Some of the movies seemed interesting. The Rogarians said that they were going to pay for it._

"A movie? Well I guess it's the next best thing, seeing as it's free." Harper said with a shrug.

"I don't have to go, do I?" Tyr exclaimed. "It really could not be as entertaining as a wrestling match or something..."

_Well, Tyr, you really don't have to go...But you could babysit Trance's plants..._

"As a matter of fact, maybe a movie would not be so bad."

"What is it with people and my plants! They are not all that bad..." Trance said hopelessly.

"We know Trance, it's okay." Beka said patting Trance's shoulder.

_Great people, lets do this..._

  
  


**_Multiplex 21- Rogan_**__ (The Rogarian planet)

  
  


Harper looked around the inside of the Megaplex. It was an enormous place crowded with people and...things...from all over the known galaxies. They had just met Rommie and Dylan here. At the time Rommie had just gone up to ask for a list stating and describing the movies currently playing. For the sign stating the movies, was in the local language, Rogarian. They all crowded around the paper.

****"Ooh, here's a good one. **Mission Improbable 3** It's an action flick. It sounds good." Beka exclaimed.

"Umm, Beka, can we choose something more nicer with less blood and gore?" Trance said sheeply. " How about **Fairies and Flowers**? It's about a faerie who gets lost and finds friends along the way." 

"Trance, It's a kiddy film. You have got to be kidding me! I personally would like to see **Bride of Chunky**. I hear this Gordon guy in here is a good actor." Harper said pointing it out.

"Look guys, can we pick a film we all like." Rommie exclaimed. Dylan agreed.

"I agree with Trance." Rev chimed in. "**Fairies and Flowers** sounds like a nice and harmonic film. One not filled with everyday hate and destruction."

"There is no way I'm going to watch that. We'll all be brain dead in 5 minutes." Harper complained. 

"Either that or we'll be asleep..."Beka piped in.

"You have to admit, Beka and the little professor have a point." Tyr said. He had been the only one leaning against the wall and not looking at the sheet. 

"Alright. Anyone heard of Compromise? If you all can't be adults, then I'll choose it." Dylan said.

"Hay!!" They said as he snatched it out of there reach. They started to go after him and the paper. They were getting frustrated. He held them back away from the paper by waving his force lance in front of them and started to read the list to himself. After a minute he exclaimed that he had found a film and pointed to the sheet.

"**Shrink**!?" Whole of the crew exclaimed. Harper grabbed the paper and started to read the description. _Fiction-Comedy...A large smelly mud man and his soon to be friend Dexter the sheep have lost their swamp to the evil-I-think-I'm-king Farfencugar. In order to get his swamp back he must rescue the unkempt princess Figora. Sissile and Einhurt give it two thumbs up. Rockhind news calls it-"A magical comedy, with a modern twist"_ "Dylan you must be crazy!" He said after reading it out loud.

"Well, guess what, we are going to watch it. That's an order."

"That is totally unfair..." Beka whined "You can't use your station to pick out a movie for us."

"Well guess, what? I just did." Dylan said as he walked up to the counter and purchased the tickets. The crew groaned. Harper, like Beka, thought it was unfair for Dylan to do something so I-think-I'm-so-high-and-mighty-cause-I'm-captain. He gathered the rest of the crew, except Rommie who seemed to be attached to Dylan today, and told them to meet him next to the bathroom when they had found seats in the theater. He told him he had a plan to get back at him and he'll explain it then. Everyone but Tyr agreed. 

"Come on Tyr..." Beka said. "Haven't you ever wanted to get back at him for bossing you around?"

"Yes, but this is childish."

"Maybe, but it will be more fun than the movie.. what do you say." Harper explained.

After a little more convincing he agreed to meet them.

  
  


**_Theater 10_**

  
  


The crew slowly made it's way down the isle. Dylan found and empty row of seats and ushered his crew into them. Dylan sat on the outside next to Rommie. Next to Rommie was Rev and Beka. Next to Beka was Tyr and then Trance. Harper sat at the other end of the row. 

"Ya know what? I'm going to take a bathroom break." Harper exclaimed. "Anyone with me?"

"I'll go with you Harper." Rev said as he followed Harper down the isle.

"Might as well..." Tyr said as he got up and followed them.

"Maybe I should go too..." Dylan said. Beka and Trance cut him off with a prompt _NO!_

"Trance and I can follow them to make sure they stay out of trouble. Why don't you stay here with Rommie?" Beka said as she hurried Trance up the isle. Dylan shrugged and sat back, putting his arm around Rommie.

About 15 minutes later before the movie got under way Dylan decided to see what his crew was up to. He walked out of the doors to nearly be trampled by Harper carrying bags full of candy. Tyr and Rev followed with there arms full of popcorn. Beka and Trance carried more candy and huge cups of soda. Even Trance's tail was carrying straws. 

"What is all this?" Dylan exclaimed

"Well we could not decide what to snack on, and you weren't there, so we bought everything. That way everyone is satisfied."Harper said as he let the others into the isle. Dylan slapped his forehead and went to sit down in his seat. They all sat down in time for the movie to begin.

  
  


**_A few minutes later..._**

  
  


They had all switched places to carry out the plan. They had pushed Rommie out of her seat next to Dylan so Trance wouldn't get "scared." (He he) Trance was talking a mile a minute. Asking Dylan questions like "Why isn't the grass there blue or something? Isn't this a faerie tale? So how come the plants look the same as the ones in Hydroponics?..."and so on and so forth. Rev was sitting by Trance humming and chanting some prayer. He had told Dylan that it was good for the sole to pray and meditate outside of schedule sometimes so he was going to meditate. Rommie was sitting next to Rev, trying to cover her ears and avoid the pop corn and candy that Beka, Harper and Tyr were throwing. The fight had started over the mud monsters friend the sheep Dexter. Beka said that the sheep looked like Harper on a bad hair day. Tyr said "A bad hair day? I thought that was everyday." Harper responded by spiting a large Oke (coke) spit ball at Tyr. But Tyr ducked in time for Beka to get hit square in the nose. Then Beka threw a caramel chew/pop corn ball she had been working on just as Tyr got up. Tyr was pulling popcorn off his face as Beka and Harper got out of there seats and ran. By this time most of the people in the theater were gone. The only ones left were the crew and a few Rogarians in the front row who were trying to watch the movie. So they used the seats to make due as forts and started to fire things at each other while hollering comments at each other. Harper was about to launch a gummy bear/chocolate bar/marshmallow ball at Beka when Beka launched an ice filled napkin at him. He ducked just in time as the napkin hit Rev. Rev let out a growl and launched the gummy bear/chocolate bar/marshmallow ball for Harper at Beka. So Rev had joined in. Rommie had decided that enough was enough. She tried to get Dylan's attention but he was half awake from trying not to answer Trance's questions that he didn't hear Rommie till it was too late. Tyr had launched a huge spit ball at Dylan's head. It landed in Dylan's face. All went quiet... The movie was coming to an end and there was "scary music" playing. Tyr was in the front of the theater hiding in the row behind the Rogarians. Harper stopped in mid launch of a fudge sundae...Rev was curled up in the floor trying to avoid it. And Beka was behind Dylan with a strawberry sundae that she was going to throw at Harper. Dylan turned around and took the sundae from Beka and launched it at Tyr. It hit Tyr in the face and knocked him over the seats, landing in the Rogarians lap. The Rogarians stood up and turned around. They were the ones that had signed the charter! Tyr sat up. There was strawberry ice cream dripping down his face. The crew had to stifle a laugh. It had not been a part of Harper's plan to anger the Rogarian officials. It just happened. They did not even know the officials were there.

"Captain Hunt! How dare you..."

"I'm really sorry about the behavior of my crew.."Dylan cut in but the Rogarian held up a hand to silence him. The Rogarian continued...

"How dare you make such a ruckus in my movie theater....Without asking me to join!" The Rogarian threw his popcorn at a surprised Dylan. Starting a whole new meaning to war...


End file.
